<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【今日宥宇】不通过验证 by fantastic_n_delicious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783508">【今日宥宇】不通过验证</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastic_n_delicious/pseuds/fantastic_n_delicious'>fantastic_n_delicious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>UNINE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastic_n_delicious/pseuds/fantastic_n_delicious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>夏瀚宇和陈宥维是室友。</p><p>但事实是，夏瀚宇并不是很喜欢跟陈宥维一起出门或者出现在同一个地方。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>今日宥宇 - Relationship, 陈宥维/夏瀚宇</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【今日宥宇】不通过验证</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p> </p><p>夏瀚宇和陈宥维是室友。</p><p>但事实是，夏瀚宇并不是很喜欢跟陈宥维一起出门或者出现在同一个地方。</p><p>本质上来说，他们都是雄性生物，对于异性所投来的青睐目光难免十分在意。</p><p>反正，至少，夏瀚宇很在意。</p><p>所以虽然嘴上不说，心里也默认陈宥维似乎就是这么个从身高到样貌再到异性缘，乍一眼看都比自己强一点儿的存在，但每次两人走在一起，只有陈宥维会被陌生女人搭话的时候，夏瀚宇心里还是会有点不爽。</p><p>不过这次破天荒地，当一群人聚会结束从ktv出来，而囿于室友关系的两人沉默地站在马路边上等同一辆滴滴，一头绿发的陌生辣妹忽然上前很直接地开口要他微信时，夏瀚宇有些没反应过来。</p><p>陈宥维转过头来围观这一幕，他半张脸藏在耸起的风衣领子里，看不清表情，只有那双迷惑性极强的、看似纯情的大眼珠子不停地在夏瀚宇和辣妹脸上来回转。</p><p>夏瀚宇和陈宥维对视了一秒，心里突然有点暗爽，但还是keep住了一副扑克脸的状态，懒洋洋地拿出自己的手机打开微信，装出很不经意的样子回答：“行er啊。”</p><p>一辆白色的车从红路灯路口开过来停下，陈宥维对了下软件里的车牌号，歪过头朝夏瀚宇眼神示意车到了，自顾自先上了车。</p><p>辣妹离开前跟夏瀚宇说了句“记得给我发消息”。</p><p>夏瀚宇点头，这边滴滴师傅猛摁喇叭催人，夏瀚宇很快也钻进后座，然后刷了刷刚加上的那个女生的朋友圈。</p><p>正，很正。</p><p>而且看样子还是个乐队的贝斯手。</p><p>夏瀚宇心里这下异常踏实，他原来还存着一丝疑虑，心说会不会是想借着加自己微信去认识陈宥维——毕竟这种叫人大无语的事件之前也有发生过——这下算是安心了。</p><p>还是搞音乐的有品位，能和自己看对眼，不像其他人，只被陈宥维这副金玉其外的皮囊迷得七荤八素。</p><p>想到这里，夏瀚宇不禁有点得意地摸了摸自己的下巴，他瞟了眼后视镜里前座的陈宥维，企图从对方脸上捕捉到一丝类似吃瘪的表情。</p><p>怎么硕呢，这该死的男人的虚荣心啊。</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p> </p><p>陈宥维和夏瀚宇是室友。</p><p>但事实是，他们偶尔、仅仅是很偶尔，会在一张床上做爱。</p><p>尽管出门之后，没人会提起这件事，就像这层关系不存在过。</p><p>他们上床的频率很低，一个月难得有一次或两次，谁忽然一时兴起，去敲隔壁的房门。</p><p>陈宥维实则有点社交洁癖，所以他对夏瀚宇在被陌生人要联系方式这种事情上莫名其妙的攀比心态并不理解，特别是在他们俩的关系并不只是单纯地住一起的情况下。</p><p>可能对夏瀚宇来说，自己跟他的右手没有区别吧，陈宥维只能想到这个解释。</p><p> </p><p>“爷无语了，那女生有男朋友了。”</p><p>夏瀚宇难得在周末大清早就抓了头发出门，不到两个小时却又风风火火赶了回来，刚到家就一副十分憋屈的样子，瘫在沙发上对着靠垫打拳泄气。</p><p>“怎么说？”</p><p>陈宥维把洗干净的盘子摞在橱柜里，难得一副有兴趣的样子。</p><p>“她不是搞乐队吗……原来主唱是她男朋友，声带做手术还没恢复，找我是想让我帮唱……”</p><p>夏瀚宇觉得又郁闷又好笑，他确实自封是当今华语乐坛未出道男歌手第一名，但这种情况也太尴尬了，所以咖啡还没喝完就给匆匆一口回绝了。</p><p>“就这？”</p><p>陈宥维学起夏瀚宇的口头禅。</p><p>“爬爬爬……别提了！”</p><p>“那你还是把人微信删了好，不然她男朋友知道这事儿要上门打你，我可拦不住。”</p><p>陈宥维的建议还算理性，但理由显得很缺德。</p><p>“你管我？”</p><p>夏瀚宇瞪了他一眼，这人脸皮真厚，加了那么多美女微信也不心虚，要他说就算真有人为了这类桃色纠纷上门报复，那也得先冲着陈宥维去。</p><p>“夏瀚宇你不会想做人家的小三吧？传出去名声可不好听啊。”</p><p>陈宥维双手抱胸，用一种类似审视的目光远远望着夏瀚宇，脸上意味不明的笑容也让夏瀚宇觉得很不舒服。</p><p>“……关你屁事。”</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p> </p><p>或许是因为备受期待的“新暧昧关系”直接死在摇篮的打击有点大，当天晚上陈宥维的房门就被夏瀚宇敲得咚咚作响。</p><p>“你有空没？”</p><p>陈宥维放下写了一半的策划，半合上电脑过去开门，夏瀚宇揉了揉自己敲门板敲得有些发红的指节，开门见山问他。</p><p>“嗯，我……”陈宥维注意到夏瀚宇才好没几天的嘴唇又破了点皮，渗出了血，他有这种奇怪的撕扯自己上皮组织来解压的习惯，或者说是应激反应，“我这里……没套了，上次用完以后，没来得及买新的。”</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>夏瀚宇想了一小会儿，然后趿拉着棉拖鞋回自己房间，翻出一盒没开过封的安全套拿过来递给陈宥维，有点局促地问：“呃，这个你看下能不能用？我们俩……应该差不多的吧？”</p><p>陈宥维没有立刻接过来，而是先问了一句：“是你的尺寸？”</p><p>“这不是废话吗……我自己用当然买自己尺寸的……”</p><p>夏瀚宇有点无语地回，接着又反应过来，难道陈宥维这句话是在暗暗嘲讽自己没他大？</p><p>这人怎么这么缺德？</p><p>陈宥维觉得自己之前理解得没错，好像对夏瀚宇来说，性只是获得快乐的一种途径，认真交往也好、DIY也好、自己这种随时可以上床的对象也好，都没有任何区别。</p><p>欲望不会减少，所以即使填满他欲望的人不是陈宥维，也会有别人。</p><p>就像这盒安全套，陈宥维甚至能想象到夏瀚宇会是怎么样和另一个人一起把它消耗完的。</p><p>“行不行呀？你不方便的话算了，我自己去弄……”</p><p>夏瀚宇有点心虚，不知怎么感觉自己这个样子有点像在逼良为娼。</p><p>“嗯，我试试，你进来吧。”</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p> </p><p>陈宥维按住夏瀚宇后颈的位置，膝盖顶开他的大腿内侧，从背面一下下操进后穴，每一下都准确地撞在夏瀚宇的敏感点上。高潮一阵接一阵地席卷全身，前列腺液和肠液随着剧烈的抽插撞击从前面和后面流出来，把身下的床单弄得一片狼藉。</p><p>这是一个压制意味很强的体位，夏瀚宇的脸整个埋在被子里，呼出和吸入的空气都异常灼热，被套上带着点陈宥维用的香水的味道，他被搞得脑子里一片空白，舒服得只能发出些细小的无意义的呻吟声。</p><p>“夏瀚宇。”</p><p>陈宥维忽然停下顶弄的动作，慢慢从他身体里退出去，夏瀚宇有些不满地哼哼了一声，本能地往后面动了动，想要把陈宥维的东西留在自己身体里。</p><p>“你别动。”</p><p>陈宥维左手按在夏瀚宇的腰侧，警告似的捏了一把，另外一只手从床头那件黑色的卫衣口袋里摸出夏瀚宇的手机，扔在被压在身下已经皱成一团的床单上。</p><p>“把她微信删掉。”</p><p>“什么啊……”</p><p>夏瀚宇根本没听清陈宥维说了什么，满脑子只有高潮被打断的不爽。</p><p>“微信。”</p><p>“什么微信……你接着……接着弄啊……”</p><p>夏瀚宇闭着眼睛含糊不清地催促。</p><p>“你他妈真是精虫上脑，真该让追你那些女的都看看你现在在床上这副欠操样。”</p><p>陈宥维罕见地说了些不是很好的词汇，却配合地重新捞起夏瀚宇瘦得有些过分的腰让他侧躺着，然后掰开他的一条腿，下身挺进身体里继续抽插。</p><p>这个姿势进入得比刚才还要深得多，照理说应该更爽，但夏瀚宇有点听不惯陈宥维这句莫名其妙的指摘，顿时觉得下头，他压住自己起伏的喘息声，哑了的声音里带点火气和不满：“陈宥维你吃错药了？你是什么贤者吗？不想做就直说，你以为我跟别人约不到炮？”</p><p>陈宥维闻言愣了一秒，然后伸手一把抓住夏瀚宇长度几乎到鼻尖的刘海往头顶上翻撩，和那双气势汹汹却被性事折磨得有些迷离的三白眼对视了好一会，才叹了口气。</p><p>夏瀚宇有点懵，他知道陈宥维是个内心戏丰富的人，但夏瀚宇的思考模式比较直来直去，所以他不太理解陈宥维这一连串举动的动机是什么。</p><p>天知道陈宥维上手抓他刘海的时候，夏瀚宇心里有那么一瞬间就怂了，生怕做爱突变成打架；而在陈宥维忽然叹气的那刻，夏瀚宇又不免开始评估刚才自己说的话过分程度是不是有些严重。</p><p>不对啊明明是陈宥维先无缘无故骂他精虫上脑和欠操的，怎么先装可怜了不起吗？</p><p>想到这，夏瀚宇觉得还是自己占理，于是继续瞪过去。</p><p>陈宥维没躲开夏瀚宇的目光，但也没有允许这场性事中途的争吵持续太长时间，他顺着撩夏瀚宇刘海的动作，把自己的手指插进对方的发间，然后扶住后脑勺低头吻了上去。</p><p>尽管他们并没有明文禁止接吻行为，但这个动作在一段不认真的关系里显然是不合时宜的。</p><p>在夏瀚宇反应过来之前，他的舌尖先一步尝到了股腥咸的味道——这个吻既刻意又粗暴，陈宥维把他本来就破了皮待愈合的嘴唇直接给咬出了血。</p><p>“别……咬……”</p><p>夏瀚宇并不适应和陈宥维接吻，但陈宥维的手牢牢扣住他的脑袋，身下顶弄的动作也重新快了起来。，于是刚才那副凶巴巴的面具被撞得支离破碎，夏瀚宇手指死死攥着床单，身体紧绷着又在进攻下忍不住腰软痉挛，他的嘴因为接吻还被堵着，只能从唇舌交缠的缝隙里偶尔漏出带着哭腔的妥协的“嗯嗯”声。</p><p>陈宥维从夏瀚宇的红肿的嘴唇吻到他的喉结，然后把他的右手手指一根根掰开，按在手机home键上解锁了屏幕，点开微信，手把手往下滑界面找到了那个不起眼的对话框。</p><p>“夏瀚宇，自己删。”</p><p>“……你真的有病吧？”</p><p>夏瀚宇没想到自己这时候还会有力气朝陈宥维翻白眼。</p><p>“快点。”</p><p>“爷就不删，气死你……”</p><p>夏瀚宇平时挺不经威胁的，没想到这次反骨发作嘴硬到底，于是陈宥维报复似的又狠狠往夏瀚宇前列腺上顶了一下，夏瀚宇回怼他的那句尾音被刺激得直接一下升了个八度，叫陈宥维想起他飙高音时的样子。</p><p>陈宥维觉得自己更硬了，于是圈着夏瀚宇的手臂又收紧了不少，仿佛要把对方扼死在自己怀里，他的牙齿毫不留情地从夏瀚宇脖子、肩膀、后背一点点啮咬过去，留下一片牙印跟红痕。</p><p>很难相信如此动物性的举动会是自己所做出来的，并且居然是因为夏瀚宇，陈宥维想。</p><p> </p><p>“妈的还讲不讲公平……”</p><p>“陈宥维你自己加了得有一个拉拉队吧……”</p><p>“你管我、我…嗯……”</p><p>“啊……你他妈……慢一点……”</p><p>夏瀚宇被陈宥维翻过来，用面对面的姿势继续进入，陈宥维操他操得狠了，夏瀚宇整个人被顶得几乎半坐起来，脑袋都挨上了床头板，他已经说不出话来了，只能边呜呜咽咽地叫床边用双腿夹紧陈宥维的腰侧，用身体邀请他再进入得更深一些、更用力一些。</p><p> </p><p>“我没加过……”</p><p>“夏瀚宇，这确实不公平吧？……”</p><p>陈宥维俯下去，凑得很近盯着夏瀚宇说道。他们的鼻尖几乎要撞在一起，夏瀚宇那双眼白过多的眼睛在此刻异常涣散迷离，好像接收陈宥维发出的提问信息需要平时几倍的时间一样。</p><p>“陈宥维……你这样好像……”</p><p>“好像在……”</p><p> </p><p>好像在吃醋啊。</p><p> </p><p>夏瀚宇迟缓地眨了眨眼，被自己的结论吓了一跳。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>